Percy Jackson IPod Shuffle Challenge
by badass-trio-lovers
Summary: 10 Songs. 10 Percy Jackson stories. Nothing else to do. Sorry I suck doing summaries.


Ipod Shuffle Challenge: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus.

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rick Riordan's books neither do I own the songs. Only the stories are mine!**

**Notes: This may have spoilers about the Heroes of Olympus. Do not read it if you haven't read that saga.**

**Enjoy- Admin A**

* * *

><p><strong>Artist:<strong> Avril Lavgine

**Song:** Complicated

**Time: **04:06

(Placed before "The Sea of Monsters")

Annabeth couldn't believe it. Luke had tried to kill Percy. "No way" she though. Luke was a great boy, he had everything. He was handsome, intelligent, everyone loved him.

-Annabeth, you okay honey? - said her father as he saw her sitting on her bed looking at her feeling, eyes lost.

-Uh-huh, just thinking- she answered. The asked her father to be left alone.

"Mom please help me understand him" she thought. She was having a lot of things going on inside her head. She remembered her time as a seven year old, the promised he had made. Why was everything so complicated? She just couldn't understand it. What did she felt about Luke? Why couldn't she blame him?

...

**Artist:** Demi Lovato

**Song:** Wonderful Christmas Time

**Time: **02:35

(Placed during _Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades_in other place)

The haunters were enjoying Christmas time. Not all of them were catholic but still they liked the idea of having presents and resting from the hard work a haunter of Artemis had to do for a while. Thalia Grace, their leader had left a while before, and she hadn't come back. They really hoped she was alright, losing Zöe had been hard. If something bad happened to Thalia... That would have totally ruin Christmas joy.

...

**Artist:** Lady Gaga

**Song:** Just Dance

**Time: **04:01

(Placed after "The Last Olympian")

4th of July. A day to celebrate. Annabeth was getting ready, he would see Percy that night. They would go to a lonely place, where they could talk and be alone. Just the two of them.

Percy was really nervous, alone with Annabeth. They had already spend a lot of time just the two of them when they were friends. But this was different. Annabeth was probably expecting something special. What could he do?...Then slowly an idea came to his mind.

Annabeth and Percy met on the woods, Percy was grabbing an IPod. He turned it on, put a slow song and gave his hand to Annabeth. Do you wanna dance?

...

**Artist:** Justin Bieber

**Song:** Baby (Why this song? Why? No offense to Bieber's fans but I don't like him. I don't even know why I have this song but CHALLENGE ACCEPTED)

**Time: **03:36

(Placed before _The battle of the Labyrinth_)

Nico was walking down the street has he heard that hideous noise. What the heck was that?

A girl around his age was dancing as the song went on: "Baby, baby, baby ohhhh".

-Oh my! He's so wonderful!-

-What are you saying? Wonderful. Ha. This is even worse than eternal punishment!-

The girl looked at him angrily.

-Hahahaha, this singer should be dead. Wait, did I say singer? What I am thinking about!-

Hey dad, if you have time, make a favor to the world, or at least for me ,your son. KILL THIS STUPID GIRL WHO THINKS CAN SING!

...

**Artist:** Christina Aguilera

**Song:** Oh Mother

**Time: **03:47

(Before _The Son of Neptune_)

Hazel was sitting on the floor of Hades temple. She looked at the floor, the precious metals popping of the floor. She started thinking about her mother and her father. How he had ruin her life by giving Hazel her curse. It was not that she hated her father, but sometime she thought her mother would have had a better life without knowing Hades and having his child.

Hazel loved her mother. She didn't blame her for what had happened. It wasn't her fault. At the end she had given her life for her.

...

**Artist:** Hercules's OST

**Song:** A Star is born

**Time: **02:04

(Placed during _The Last Olympian_)

-Percy YOU DID IT!- said Chiron proudly.

- I guess I did, but the credit isn't all mine. I mean Luke was the hero in the end. - said Percy

-Yes, he was always a great student. But Percy, you had made history, you knew what to do. Without you...You're a hero, Perseus Jackson. You kept your mind clear, weren't afraid and did the best for all. You're a true hero.-

Chiron didn't let his student day more, he put and arm around his shoulder and leaded him to where everyone was waiting to congratulate him.

...

**Artist:** La Oreja de Van Gogh

**Song: **La Playa

**Time: **04:02

(Place: Calypso's Island)

Calypso was looking at the sea, hoping someone would come. She was really bored. Suddenly she started remembering all the heroes that had come to visit her.

She was so sad, until she remembered a boy that had came to her not long ago. Percy Jackson. He had really cared about her, and he didn't want to leave her alone. That boy was really something, but he had to go. Percy had promised he would come again, but he didn't. At least until now. Calypso still hoped the young son of the sea would come back. She will wait for him, forever and she would never forget him. She knew many heroes will come, but none will be like Percy.

...

**Artist:** Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire

**Song:** Marukaite Chikyuu

**Time: **02:40

Clarisse walked down the street of New York. Suddenly she noticed a lot of people dressed weird. They were watching a big screen. Clarisse got closer to see what was going on.

What the-?

In the screen a lot of weird animated cartoon where talking in japanese, what was their name: Animes, that's right!

Oh no! Please not another weird convention.

...

**Artist:** Scotty McCreery

**Song:** Gone

**Time: **02:37

(Placed during _The Lost Hero_ though it could also be placed during_ The Battle of the Labyrinth_)

Annabeth looked at the lake. He really missed Percy. He was gone, he just vanished. She couldn't deal with that. What if something bad had happened? What if he was hurt? Or maybe worst, maybe he was...d...dead...

NO! Annabeth shaked her head. She had to keep a positive mind, Percy was okay, he was strong. He was...hers.

...

**Artist:** Sean Kingston

**Song: **Beautiful Girls

**Time: **03:47

(After _Titan's Curse_)

Percy looked at Annabeth. Boy, she was beautiful! Her blond hair, her gray eyes. He remembered the first time he saw her. But a relationship between them would never work. Their parents hated each other. It was like Romeo & Juliet. And they ended dead even without godly parents.

Also Annabeth was special, unique, why would she want to be with him? She liked him as a friend nothing more. Deep in heart Percy knew she liked Luke, but he wouldn't admit it.

She turned around, waved at him and smiled. Percy smiled nervously too and walked to where she was. She wouldn't surrender without a fight.


End file.
